Unknown Revolations
by animeprincess11
Summary: While with the Dursleys for the summer, a cousin from the states comes to vist. She claims that she is going to a school in England, but won't say where. What does this have to do with anything? Read and you'll find out.


"Harry! Harry! Get up Harry!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Harry sat up quickly and looked around frantically, "What's going on?"

"Get dressed and start straightening up the house." Petunia ordered him. "We have company coming today."

"And be sure to get all of your rubbish out of sight. We don't need her finding out what the bloody hell you are " Vernon commented as he passed the room.

"What, but this is my room. She doesn't need to be coming in here." He argued as he put on his glasses.

"No, it is the guest room, and as long as you are in this house, you are a guest!" Vernon shot at him.

Harry huffed and glared at the door as his Aunt left and shut it behind her.

* * *

"Open the door Harry! They are here!" Petunia ordered as Harry finally got to sit down after spending all morning moving and cleaning.

He groaned and got up and opened the door. Once he opened it, he saw a girl with black hair with 2 purple streaks, a purple top, and a black skirt.

"Harry!" She smiled and tackled him in a hug.

Harry looked at her with confusion and shock and to top it off, he was a little curious to why this relative was being kind to him, none the less hugging him.

"Hello." He said hesitantly as he timidly hugged her back.

"Lilith!" Petunia cried out.

"Aunt Petunia!" The girl yelled happily as she flung her arms around her Aunt after letting go of Harry.

"Lovely to see you Lilith." Petunia hugged and held her back to look her over. "You sure have grown. How are the states treating you?"

"Just great." She smiled and looked to Dudley, "Hello Dudley, how are you?"

Dudley grunted and went back to his TV show.

"I'm sure you meet Harry already." Petunia said spitefully as Harry shut the door.

"Yes I have." She smiled at him. 'He does look like Daddy.' She thought as she envisioned her father in her head.

When dinner time finally came around, everyone was sitting around the table, except for Harry whom was clearing the table and putting food away.

"So what brings you back to England dear?" Petunia asked as she dabbed at her mouth.

"Father has decided to send me to school here."

"Oh really, where is he sending you?" Vernon asked inquisitatly.

"I'm not exactly sure. He said he would come pick me up in a few days to take me to a friends home where their daughter is going and I could just go with them."

"That's nice." Petunia took a drink of her tea that Harry sat in front of her.

"Where do you go to school Harry?" Lilith turned to face Harry in the kitchen.

"A correctional school for complicated cases." He answered, still shocked that she was being nice to him, and honestly he was glad, he need it.

"What's wrong? You look like a nice enough boy to me."

"He's very disturbed and quite aggressive dear, don't get too friendly with him." Vernon advised.

Harry seethed inside, a family member was actually being kind to him and his uncle was trying to turn her against him.

"I hung out with those kind of people at my old school Uncle Vernon. I'm used to them." She smiled.

* * *

"Good bye dear. Come visit again sometime soon!" Petunia waved as Holly and her father pulled out of the driveway.

Harry watched out of his window as Lilith pulled away from the house with a sense of recognition.

'She seems to familiar, but where do I know her from?' Harry thought as he went back to packing his trunk.

"Harry! Get down here! You're ride is here!"

"Coming!" He yelled as he threw what was left of his stuff in his trunk and closed it.

Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and his trunk as he hurried down the stairs. He reached the living room where Mr. Wesley was standing there with Ron.

"You are lucky your cousin wasn't here when they arrived." Vernon scolded as he entered the room.

"Well she wasn't so there is no problem." He stated as he approached the Wesley's.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later Ron."

"Well are we ready?" Arthur quipped as he threw some floo powder into the fire place.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded as Arthur took his trunk.

The 3 wizards walked into the fire place leaving the Dursley's for another school year.

* * *

I know it's not much but tell me what you think and i'll work on the next chapter.  



End file.
